User talk:FreddyderHamster
Archive Wikia.css What does the .shadow-mask class do?? SSgtGriffin 18:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) it's the shadow under the header -- 12:16, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, then do you know the class or id of the gradient in the box with the 3 wiki spotlights (bottom of page)? I've been trying to find it, but I've never succeeded. SSgtGriffin 20:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I believe .WikiaFooter section > ul is the whatchamacallit you want. 07:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try it out. SSgtGriffin 01:02, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Random note... I respectfully assert that your userpage is probably one of the few remaining userpages where the author carefully considered proper design techniques. Let's give FDH a round of applause! FB100Z (talk) 01:44, January 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks :) -- 11:49, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re; can you help me with rank8 have you collected the animals yet? i've been a sittin duck on this rank. BrickWheels Store Auction 02:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :still collecting them, i'll send you one of each as soon as possible.-- 12:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Block Please block http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:24.84.212.240 because he used some pretty bad language and he spams a lot. Thanks, 21:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually I'm pretty sure thats User:Erty49 trying to trick us. 22:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! for all those totemic animals i'm almost done with rank 8 i just need 40 more grey bricks. BrickWheels Store Auction 13:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I would like to give you 500 clicks to any module of your choice. BrickWheels Store Auction 13:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :thanks, but I don't need the clicks :).You need grey bricks? I have an Idea. My brother ( has an pet robot. If you befriend him, he would block all other friends and you could get your bricks-- 13:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :ok 03:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) help! is there a way to take a photo from this wiki and copy it to my wiki? Benjamin6891 (talk) 23:17, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Most of the images here are from MLN and owned by the LEGO Company. Our use of them here is under fair use laws meaning as long as your use falls under fair use of the image you can use it. 23:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ok,but HOW do i make them so they can come to my wiki? Please block Please block User:81.102.96.20. He has a final warning, and he just recently spamed rock salt. Please block him! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 20:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :81.102.96.20 is blocked for a week-- 12:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much! :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) symbois model Can I pleasebe in your symbois modelfor grey bricks? Kristof does not need it any more. 21:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually can I havea few more days, cause I need a few more grey bricks to make a crusier thruster for you. Then you can have a turn. 21:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Most Per Day Is the most per day section on the Yellow LEGO Brick page really neccesary? 22:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) That help me alot in rank 3 22:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Come on man!!!!! don't delete my page!!! You know you could do better! don't delete othere people's pages! You better be careful with users of the Internet or you could get in serius trouble! Andrew FDH deleted it because its not related to MLN you can see the reason on the page 03:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You better stay safe and don't judge or delete other people's stuff :yes, as erty49 said it was not belonging to the mainspace, so i deleted it. fell free to create your page on your userspace-- 09:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Auction Hey you won my auction! I'll send you the gypsum and sapphire soon. Please click my soundtrack 32 times. Thanks! SSgtGriffin 00:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I sent you the items like last week. SSgtGriffin 02:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, for the delay. 50 clicks given-- 19:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Symboisis NOW? Now can I be in your symboisis???? 03:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Please FDH? 03:54, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I NEED GREY BRICKS I NEED TO BE IN YOUR SYMBOSIS. 03:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) if kristoff says he don't need to be in, i'll put you in-- 13:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hes inactive but he has his own symboisis can I be in it until he comes back? MLN Rank He he, just went on MLN for the first time again in ages. Why do I get the feeling someone is subtle pushing me to work onmy rank? :-D 02:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) If you just have the feeling, than i didn't send enough :P 12:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) He He, Should be better when Daylight savings ends here and we can catch up on the IRC again. 08:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yea :D-- 13:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Nicely Done Congrats on three thousand edits. :-) 02:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh thanks, didn't noticed that ;)-- 12:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Come to Xandreds Nighlok Items for any rank at jw1709's profile page hi..... hi fdh...........HRU? FYI.....i figured out A3K's cdode out......it ended up being a QR code that said "AND THE WINNER IS.....(DRUMROLL)......YOU!!!!!!!!!!" see here: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Awesome3000#your_contest 02:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :HI, I'm fine thank you. Wow, nice i never tought of that. ;) And how is life?-- 15:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :i'm good.....the qr code thing was quite hard he gave me hints and other i found out like i noticed that every 17 charater there would be a E (he told me that an E was a 0 and a line break......) then i found out that A equals 00 b = 01...etc so i did all of that not relising that it made a picture until he told me to look at the white padding of the square....so yeah.....it took me few weeks with lots of hints to figure it out.... :i was back on mln for a fews days to get to rank 10 and on the day that i was getting my 1 last transparent brick ( i had everything else..) internet gamesite got blocked from me.......ARGH!!!!! lol oh well...... -jsslvR 23:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Secret Code Page I'm not sure if I'm coming back or not but could you give me a link to that old code page where they had the URL to get the SPA badges?[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] '''Thornax & Goods '''Order Today! 19:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :sorry for late response. Here you go-- 19:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Ur sig Lol I missed when you changed it but I approve of your prompt. 08:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) hi hi 14:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :hello-- 19:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on the Admin Freddy! (Late aren't I?) 22:32, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :haha, a little bit -- 10:57, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Freddy Hey, Freddy. It's me, Hank. I'm not sure if you'll remember me or even if you'll see this, but we used to be friends on here before the wiki went inactive. Anyway, I think you had one of my email accounts. I was hoping we could get in touch, maybe I could help with some wikia projects you're still working on? Anyway, see you around man. :D 21:10, October 23, 2015 (UTC)